


Of Endings for new beginnings

by zaidnovi



Category: Superntural, angels and demons universe
Genre: F/F, Mentions of hell, demon in love with and angel, do you really want to read this, mentions of crowstiel, mentions of heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion and maybe, who am I to say, a look to the future on Inqed Words, go on go read it if you haven't. Also a foreword on Pretense to a Prologue, whatever you do, do not... I repeat do not read that one, I can tell you by experience is rubbish.  If the last did not stop you and you insist on reading this I hope you enjoy.<br/>Disclaimer,  The Wordsmith of hell is  an original character, based on a tumblr blog with the same name, so is the Inquisitor Rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



> **I'll Crawl home**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Boys workin’ on empty  
>  Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?_
> 
> _When, my, time comes around_ _  
> _ _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_ _  
> _ _No grave, can hold my body down_

 

Third rock hits the water on the lake creating rumples disturbing the surface. She has been sitting there since the middle of the afternoon, the last message has been forgotten a few hours ago. She remember walking to the same spot only to find an angel. Would she change anything knowing what she knows now, after all the lessons they had to go through, all the scorn and the hurtful words. Is late spring now, the summer has begun to make his presence known with warm breeze in the middle of the days.

Her jacket lays forgotten on her side, two buttons of her blouse open, her hair is lose of restrains, being moved softly by the breeze. The sun has began to sink tinting the sky of purple and red patterns.

  
  


“Loneliness does this to you…” She directs her tirade to a small bird siting on the shore, who is apparently to proud to be afraid of her. “You now a while a go I meet a little bird just like you.” The bird continues to look for worms on the shore and she is begging to feel bad for not having bread of grains on her, sappy heart she thinks. Taking a drink from her water bottle. “Proud little bird, beautiful wings.” The bird turns to look at her as if he was understanding the words directed at him. “First she was to proud to even look at me, but I gave her time…” Fourth rock hits the water hard this time not skipping but sinking fast. “In the end she fully trusted me…” She is begging to wonder if its warm enough to take a dip on the lake, a while a go she had overflown the same lake maybe now she can explore the deeps of it. “Her mistake…” Her laughter finally scaring the bird away.

The sun is gone now, only purple sky slowly tuning brown, a few starts are are appearing. The frogs are starting to sing, disturbing the silence of the lake. The moon hasn’t dare to show up yet. She feels the sting of being hit on her side making her turn.

“You know am still sitting right next to you.” Blue eyes look at her with a big smile on her face. Pulling her head from resting against the demon shoulder.

“You told me not to speak to you.” She turn to her companion failing to contain a smile forming on her lips.

“I said give me five minutes, while I finish my notes, that was an hour ago you big dope.”

“I thought I will make a friend while I waited.” The angel laughs, closing her eyes carefree.

“Did it work?’ She asks even knowing the bird has flown away. The demon trows another rock at the water, this time skipping and creating ripples on the water.

“We thought it was best if we had time apart.” The demons responds not looking at her. “How was work?”

“You know, notes, observing, more notes… Boring stuff… Yours?” Her head goes back to lay against her shoulder. Closing her eyes tired.

“Oh, meetings, archives, tantrums, you know… Hell…” She lays a small kiss on the mass of red hair. The Angel looks up to see her only to receive a kiss on the nose. Hands free pulling the demons on to her to steal a kiss, the other is more than happy to yield, long fingers taking hold of her neck pulling closer, soft lips ghosting on top of her only teasing, her angel is a tease and she loves it. Closing her eyes, she drowns in sensation, until a bite on her bottom lip makes her yelp trusting forward, two can play the game and angel knows her patience is always wearing thin around her. Grabbing fistful of red hair she deepens the kiss feeling the other gasp on her mouth, oh there will be more reason to gasp once she gets her way.

“Take me home.” She hears and only then she dares open her eyes, and looks at her work Cass has her eyes closed, her lips are plump and red. Blue eyes finally open only to reveal a daze clouding them. “Now.”

“Gladly” The demons whispers before holding her even tighter and snapping her fingers.

She wakes up slowly the sun is not up yet, there’s a long leg tangled in between hers. She cranks her head back to look at the clock only to remember she doesn’t need to get up yet. The other one moves and instead of getting away the body presses even more into her, warm breaths making a work on her skin, she thinks of waking her up only to continue where they left but then she will have to deal with a cranky angel and she is also not a poster girl for morning people. Holding her angel tighter, she closes her eyes again, screw conciseness at least for now.

> _My babe would never fret none_  
>  About what my hands and my body done  
>  If the Lord don’t forgive me  
>  I’d still have my baby and my babe would have me  
>  When I was kissin’ on my baby  
>  And she put her love down soft and sweet  
>  In the low lamp light I was free  
>  Heaven and hell were but words to me 


	2. Someday, somewhere, somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had to be set straight with certain king... I mean the Wordsmith still loves him.

_**“Someday, somewhere, somehow,** _

_**it’s gonna all come together and everything that came before will make sense”** _

 

She wakes up slowly, the dread is sinking on her stomach once more, she wonders when would be the day that she wakes up and doesn’t have to check for anything. The clock on the wall says is barely two in the morning, she remember falling asleep around twelve, the angels was still fuzzing around about boxes and stuff that needed to be put away. There is a faint memory of hushes, soft kisses and a blanket being thrown on top of her. On her defense she did not intend on falling asleep, after a long day of moving to their new place, laying on top of the bed had been the wrong move as soon as she hit the pillow her eyes closed and she was dead to the world.

“Cass you awake?” She asks feeling the other tighten the embrace.

“too tired to sleep… plus there is so much to be done.” She hears the worried tone and makes it smile, her life has always been chaos, or more like it will fix it tomorrow. Her angel is another story, she has to be done the same day or it will sulk for ages. Placing a kiss on the top of her head noticing the wet hair.

“Important stuff is done; sigils and traps are in place. I asked Guthrie to come to check the place just in case.” Her angel relaxes after murmuring a soft sigh, her hands are now tracing is small circles on Cass back. “Now the other stuff can wait there is no need to put everything together in one day.”

“Uhm, last time a demon managed to get through… Are you sure this time?”

“Well I cannot guarantee you complete safety, but as for that demon, as long as we keep our end of the deal he won’t break his.” She said closing her eyes again.

“Do you believe him?” The words are whispered against the skin of her chest. The angel has all the reasons not to believe a word that comes out of his mouth.

“Is against the rules to break deals, he has a credibility to keep.” Great now she is sounding like a lawyer. “He will keep his end, am sure… and even if he didn’t…” The other sleeps now, and she cannot help but smile, as soon as she starts rubbing the angels back and the other will fall asleep just like an off button.

…

“ _You can torture me for as long as you want, you can even send me to purgatory, but I’ll find a way to come back and I will find her.” The King looks at her with bored eyes, sipping slowly his drink. “The is no universe you can trow me in that I will not find her, so I suggest you stop wasting you energy on trying to get us apart.”_

“ _So the little mouse finally found her courage…” He laughs and at this point it could go either way. Watching her keep her stand. “Who would have think it happened to be under the skirt of an angel.”_

“ _As I said before we aren’t doing anything against you…” his smirk grows wide, not actually believing her. “Yes, we might be disrupting the order of things but it still does not affect you.” He is getting up walking slowly towards her and her heart starts beating fast, her only regret is that the last kiss she gave to Cass was a hurried one, and not even private thanks to some angel and a pair of hunters. Keeping her eyes open she waits for the sound of snapping fingers that would tell her she is finished._

“ _I will think about it…” Warm words on her ear making her skin crawl… “One slip” He says a bit more louder facing her, his eyes turning crimson. “One single slip and I won’t send you to purgatory, I’ll send her I will personally see that you don’t find a way in.” He is walking now towards the exit before turning to leave. “My congratulations to the little bird, I happen to underestimate her, she is a vulture after all.” She is finally able to breath once more, I did not go as plan but she has learn to take her victories as they come, no matter how small._

…

She wakes up alone in the bed, the feeling of dread is sinking again, I guess today it won’t be the day she gets rid of it either; after listening attentively for something to tell her where her angel is, she hears humming coming from the living room, with smile she stretches. Who decided she deserved this, maybe faith is mistaken and she is getting all this by mistake, well her bad she plans to milking it for along as she can. Closing her eyes again she falls a sleep again.

She wakes up to the smell of burn, now there is a threat getting up fast, she makes her way to the kitchen to find Cass sulking over burn toast. She want to laugh at the grim scene, she knows is better not to.

“Do you want me to call the fire department, or even better the mortuary since you managed to killed it.” Cass regards her with a put out look.

“We need a new toaster.” Her angel states pointing to the offending kitchen appliance. “The setting is wrong is either white or black with no in between.”

“There is a setting of number to tell.” Cass looks at her incredulous.

“Why do you even need the number ten for… Who would want her toast with third degree burns.”

“I happen to like toast with third degree burns.” The demon say before taking a bite of the offending bread.

“I ask for a week off… Think you can get days off” She grabs another slice of bread setting a lower number.

“I think I can get my head cut off, but I’ll try.”

This is it, she thinks, the morning feeling of dread on her stomach every day is worth is she knows is followed by this.


	3. I'll be the end of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is so fluffy , or is it smuffy?

_“Love’s screaming,_  
       "I will be the end of you!“  
                                                             And I’m pleading, "Don’t you stop now.  
       Go on and tear me apart.  
                                                           Show me all you had got

_We will be so free from all that has been”. -HIM_

 

Crawling into bed and not disturbing the one already sleeping in there is an art, yet one that she cannot managed, most of the time is about to close her eyes thinking I did it this time, I did it. She still sleeping only to be hugged really tight, and spoken by a really sleepy angel.

“What happen, why so late?”Today is one of those nights, her eyes are barely open the voice of her angel.

“His majesty throw a tantrum, right when I was almost out the door.” She feels the angels scoot even closer laying her head on her chest.

“Uh m, why…” her eyes are not opening but she can feel the stare of those blue eyes. Why can they do this in the morning, is already morning for Hell’s sake.

“He saw one of the marks you left on me and freak out…” she cannot help the yawn coming out.

“Has he never seen a hickey?” The angels is drawing circles on her stomach under the covers.

“Am sure he has, is just that it never occurred to him it could be one.” Giving a sigh attempting a tired laugh, if only she had heard the word and curses coming out of his mouth at that moment, even Guthrie had run in thinking someone was being attacked. Only to find his majesty holding her in place while inspecting her neck, fussing over it, making her utter words and explanations wearing a proud blush on her face.

As soft kiss on his shoulder brings her back, she wishes nothing but to tun on top of her angel and worship her like the goddess she is, her body on the other hand thinks nothing but sleep at this point.

“Cass…” with a groan full of need after another kiss is placed, nails carving enochian words on her belly. “Cass…”

“Shh, I know you are tired… Close your eyes…” The last is said as a murmur next to her ear, fingers going south making her heart skip with anticipation. “Do you like it… Show me how much you like it.” Her moans are drowned on wet kisses, she is too tired to even hold her angel and yet she doesn’t want it to end. Her climax sneaks up on her, making her see stars or maybe it was only the reflection of those wings in the moonlight.  The last thing she registers before her brain shutting down is a soft laugh and a sweaty angel head laying on her chest. Grabbing a fistful of red locks she gives into darkness. No nightmares that nigh just peaceful dark surrounding her.

  
  


She wakes up, she doesn’t need to look at the clock to know how late it is, there was so much to do but the Angel decided to let her sleep.  Against all the protest of her body to just go back to sleep, she gets up making a line for the bathroom, the house is quiet but she can hear the TV on the living room. Watching her reflection on the mirror she can see now why Crowley acted so worried, there  is a fresh bite mark just under the other one, at least this one will be hidden under her shirt. She still looks tired and there is a paleness added to her skin, you have been looking too pale lately, she doesn’t mind it thought. Even when his majesty was calling her angel succubus she could only think how each mark need her burn with desire, what if she is a succubus she would gladly let her herself be eaten, if it makes the angel happy. Walking onto the living room she spots the angel folding clothes while watching TV.

“Morning Inquisitor…” Holding her from behind their small couch, placing a kiss just behind her ear. “Weren’t you supposed to wake me up hours ago.”

“You haven’t call me Inquisitor in months.” She feels the angel stiffen at her embrace only to melt against her lips.  It’s a luxury when they manage to get a day off together, the angel knew this they had made plans and yet she let her oversleep. “And as for the other you look tired, so I let you sleep.” She hums her response breathing the essence that is her angel. “Plus I got time to catch up with my show. You should get some coffee.”

  
  


Letting herself fall next to Cass holding a cup of steamy coffee, she takes her time putting her attention on the show only to hear her clearing her throat.

“Aren’t you gonna help me.” Half of the laundry is done, she is folding whites right now, making a poit to turn and look at her as if it were the most difficult work on earth.

“But you are doing such a good job at it…” She looks at angel smiling waiting for a smack that never comes. “See your fault for letting me sleep so long, sarcasm recharged.” The angel glares at her before throwing a towel at her not caring of the coffee.

  
  


“You did not finish telling me what his majesty said at your hickey.” lowering the volume of the TV.

“Well he called you vulture and succubus, pick you favorite…” The angel raises an eyebrow in response but continues to smile. “and on his words  _“Please do tell the little vulture to try on leaving her mark somewhere where they cannot be seen, not everyone is interested on those extracurricular activities of yours.”_ ” She makes a small reverence as passing the message.

“Jealous much…” The angel states, her smile reaching her eyes and all the sudden all the aches on the Wordsmith body are worth it.

“I bet…” Pulling her angel for a kiss, energy at full who cares about laundry when there is perfectly good Angel willing to sin with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks


	4. The world is dark and wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels must be protected even if it means having to ask certain favors...

She wakes up, the sound of the rain is no longer loud, just a soft taping on the windows. The clouds have clear good enough to give room fro the moon to play. She wakes up or more like she swings her eyes open her heart pounding hard on her ears, holding her breath she tries to calm herself. Focusing in the sound of the rain, the angel sleeps her face relaxed, dark red curls splayed all over her pillow and on to Wordsmith’s.

 

Shifting and after murmuring something that did not reach her ear the angels turns, the wings moving with her as if they have their own mind, odd things they are never in the way and even when the angel can be pretty clumsy at times with the rest of her body the wings are another story. Her back still reveals scars from the sigils and the words of certain demons come back at her “a simple demon like you, how would you be able to protect her?” Well it server to show that she already couldn’t, even if it happen before they were together, it happen because of her. She leans in following the line of the angel, they need a secure place, somewhere they won’t find her. Something like the bunker of those hunters, that was actually a great place the only con is that it was mostly underground, the angel needs sun and a garden. She loves those red curls shining on the sun, it would be a pity to have to hide them underground. Hugging the angel from behind, settles back, the wings allowing to be petted before disappearing to giver her more space.

 

**…**

 

“I need a favor…” He is halfway out the door expecting her to follow him, he turns with a lopsided smile. She almost did not ask, at first she has consider asking till the end of her shift, but then she remember that the later the time the worse his temper. He leans on the frame waiting for her to continue. “something of a personal matter, that can also wait if you want.”

“A personal matter, who am I all the sudden Doctor Phil?” The smirk darkness and he starts to walk, with a sight she throws away all hope she had on his help.

 

“Alright out with it…” His voice makes her jump, is almost middle of the day, and he has not say a word since morning. She has been dealing for ten minutes with traffic, and was starting to wonder why has not him disappear.

“sorry…” She ask while cutting another car trying to enter the intersection.

“Your favor… What is it?” He ask nonchalant still looking at scrolls.

“I need a new place.” She looks at his reaction through the mirror when he doesn’t say anything.

“You finally came to your senses and decided to ditch the angel.” She wants to laugh, if she was,’t mad at his idea she would be laughing.

“No! We need a new place, as in together… My place has been compromised… You know that I cannot keep her there…” He munches on his thoughts for a while.

“I could possibly offer you one of my safe homes…” He says after a while folding the scroll and saving it on his coat. She is parking the car in reverse, so they are practically facing each other.

“Thank for offering, but I don’t want one of your safe houses, and I doubt Cass well accept either.” He raises an eyebrow in question. “If you can help find a proper safe space, it would be much appreciated.”

“I’ll think about it.” He states ending the conversation.

 

**…**

 

Walking into the kitchen she finds the angel sipping tea, reading a book; after placing a kiss on her head she heads for the coffee.

“You have to stop letting me sleep in, I put the alarm for a reason.” Pointing at the phone laying next to Cass book.

“Is annoying and you were tired…” Untangling her eyes of the book, she looks at her. “We are almost out of cream.”

“Uh-mm,” her phone buzzes announcing an incoming message.

“He has been at it for an hour.” She looks at the angel in question “I know is him because the red crown shows once, also because Guthrie send one too and that one is just a big golden G but it beeps twice.”

“so you crack my system.”

“Are you gonna kill me.” Cass says looking at her behind her tea.

“I might eat you up.” The angel dares to blush.

“I’ll hold to your word.” She hears the laughing of the Wordsmith coming from the living room at her answer. She’s not answering the message but calling instead, it must be serious the angel thinks since the wordsmith never calls if she can text. Not eavesdropping but being quiet she happens to catch a few no’s and more than a few tired alright’s; finally on the middle she catches her name and this worries her, why does her name has to come out on a conversation with the king of hell? Is he still after her? Wait I could be Guthrie… Her last doubt is removed when she hears a small reverence before Wordsmith hanging the phone.

 

“I need to ask you something.” The Wordsmith says gravely taking seat in front of her. Giving her attention the angel nods. “If can find a place secure enough for you, would you be willing to move.”

“I…” For a while she stays quiet, she hears the pounding on her ears the Wordsmith wants her out, well of course she does, she is nothing but a nuisance. “You want me out.” She finally says in the verge of tears.

“What?” The Wordsmith ask almost chocking on her coffee. “What… NO! We move… Together.” Obviously this was not the way it played on her head when she tough f asking her to move in together with her. She notices then how high her own voice has gotten Cass is looking at her with big teary eyes. “Would you move in with me?”

“But this is your place… You want to move.”

“it came with the suit and I don’t even like it that much, is just location.” The angel smiles at her rolling her eyes, one of these days she is going to die and go to heaven because of that smile. “So I have your word.”

“Yes a thousand times, yes” She yells getting up to jump on the Wordsmith lap crushing their lips.

 

Is late afternoon she lays on bed with an angel tangled loosely to her side, for a creature that once claimed not to need sleep this one likes to spend a lot time on bed. The last few minutes she has spent them on petting her wings which open and contract mostly like the arching back of a cat, if it weren’t for the nails writing on her stomach she would swear Cass is sleeping.

“House or apartment.” The words hang on the air while the wings tense announcing their owner’s attention.

“uh mm” The angel looks up at her, pupils full blown, smiling, messy hair; she caused half of that mess earlier, well all of it.

“You want a house or an apartment, forgot to ask.” The wings flicker making her smile.

“A house would be nice… Not so big, maybe with rose bushes, far way neighbors, so they won’t care about our comings and goings.”

“House it is then…” pulling the angel up for a kiss. “Now, ready for round two?” She feel the angel giggling on her lips.

 

> _Don’t you know what’s out there in the world?_  
>  Someone has to shield you from the world.  
> Stay with me
> 
> _Stay at home_
> 
> _I am home… -Stay with Me_   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you.


	5. Falling to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst never hurt anyone.

> _I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing  
>  Just prayed to a God that I don’t believe in_

> _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>  And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re OK? - the script_

 

It has been pouring for three days straight. Is not a big deal if you consider the opportunities that this presents, such as cuddling each other on the couch while listening to the rain drinking tea in the middle of the afternoon. The only problem is their work, she hasn’t seen the angel not since Monday thanks to her reestablished position as an Inquisitor, is already Thursday afternoon and all she wants is to go home.

Monday had been the last day, they had breakfast together, if you can call toast and coffee in a hurry breakfast, but at least she had her there in physical form. On the afternoon and after a not so bad day on her own work, she goes and wait for the angel by the lake, it has become a custom either she wait for the angel or the other way around while they get rid of their day she about to start to worry when a message buzzes on her phone.

“Hey got a minute.” Messages had been coming in all day, with different notes, how nervous she was meeting the new boss, when was she getting her lunch, what was she getting for say lunch; everything but the words the demon wanted to heard “when was she coming home?” She sends her reply and wait for a few seconds till her answer comes back in the form of a call, something tells her this is not good.

“Hello, miss me already…” The Wordsmith asks playfully trying to disguise her worried tone.

“Hello love, yes.” Her heart flutters at the admittance and she can almost see the blush forming on the angel’s face. “There has been a slightly change of plans…”

“Don’t tell me, you decided to stay in heaven forever…” She adds laughing, only to realize how near the truth she is by the silence of the angel.

“well not forever, but a couple of days, which you won’t feel because time moves different over here.” silence again.

“A couple of days your time or my time?” She ask sitting down again in the bench.

“Your time…” She can hear realization downing on the angel. “Dammit Cass why can you just come home?” She regrets the harsh tone immediately.

“They got new personal and at this time I am the most fitted to train them… am sorry.”On her defense she does sounds tired.

“Alright, and just how long this couple of days will take.” she tries hard not to give the angel a hard time, but patience is definitely not one of her virtues. “When can you come home?”

“Probably Thursday your time…” If someone had told her that in one future she will be pinning over an angel on heaven she would have never made that deal. “I have to go… They need me… I love you”

“I love you Cass…”

She cannot help the tone or the way her heart sinks at the opening of the door to reveal an empty apartment. She heads to bed, laying on top of the covers hugging Cass pillow for a while breathing in her scent, her eyes began to close, grabbing her phone she sends a good night message to her angel.

  
  


Tuesday, she wakes up to rain and even if she like the rain only helps to set the melancholic tone on her day. She skips making coffee and breakfast all together, she gets coffee on her way to work. After a small fight with the king over why is she still driving him around only for having him to answer with a  _“That way I don’t have to tell my PA to give directions to the driver.”_ Dismissing her altogether after, messages come and go during the whole day even when she tries her best to keep it low key, it does not go unnoticed by Guthrie who teases her endlessly; she goes home and repeats the ritual of Monday falling asleep with her face on Cass pillow. Only to wake up on Wednesday and cursed the world for being late.

  
  


Wednesday, everything goes to hell, literally. His majesty is not in the mood and neither is she. Needless to say that they are both grateful when she gets sent to the archives. She stays over night helping Guthrie with archive and inventory count. She wakes up around four in the morning by a message asking if everything is alright. _“No, everything’s not alright”_ she wants to send,  _“I want to go home but instead am sleeping in a chair because I want to go home and I want you there, but you won’t be there so here I am falling asleep in a chair.”_  After given a loud sigh that makes Guthrie turn to look at her and smirk. She types “Everything is fine I fell asleep. Can wait to see you?” She will kill to her her voice right now but the angel sends a message full of emoticons of crying smiley followed by lots of hearts, incredibly it makes her smile. Guthrie insists on her to go home, she doesn’t.

  
  


Thursday, she wakes up on the archives, she is already at work so there is no need to rush. First thing in the schedule is morning meeting, is majesty seem to be in a lighter mood teasing her for being early for once in a long time. Her day swing between messages, driving traffic, meetings and appointments, and of course rain. The clouds seem to follow her around, reminding her that she could be at home cuddling with her angel if only her angel was home. She receives a message in the middle of the day from Cass, she can make it today, she will be home for sure on Friday. She wants to cry, she doesn’t answer the message, it sounds, it looks and it is childish but she is mad so she throws a tantrum shoving the phone to the end of her pocket waiting for a following message or a call, neither come, she finally sends a response trying not to sound so disappointed; the angel responds with another telling her about her day. Afraid the she might stay the night again Guthrie sends her away and this time he makes sure she leaves. After debating whether she needs a drink or not, she heads home.

After taking shower she goes to bed, same routine, she sends her message. While waiting for a response she hears the faint beeping coming from her living room, followed by a curse. She cannot believe how fast she is up. Right there in the middle of her living room, wearing a tired face and the same clothes she was wearing on Monday is her angel.

“Cass, what in the hell, you said tomorrow.” Crossing the room as fast as possible.

“Is already tomorrow you silly.” The Inquisitor states giving into the arms holding her as if she is about to disappear for another week.

She doesn’t realize just went she is pulled into their bedroom, not until dark hair is falling on her face while her soft hands running up and down her body, hungry kisses are only to stop to whisper against her lips how much she has been missed, how much she is loved. She tries in vain to set a slow pace, only to be refuted with kisses silencing her protests. Hours later when she wakes up, the demon has her hand on hers, laying on top of the her, face cradled on the crock of her neck. The rain is tapping against the windows, looks like another rainy day on the calendar. She reminds herself to send a thanking message to Guthrie for putting up with her demon, Guthrie sends a response telling her that she can keep her until Sunday. The wordsmith wakes up to the sudden lost of warm, looking around for say warm only to find her digging for another blanket by the foot of the bed.

“Come back to bed… Is cold…” A blanket is thrown at her in response followed by the weight if the angel climbing back onto bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks


	6. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping is never easy with a distracted angel

We lay here for years or for hours  
Thrown here or found  
To freeze or to thaw  
So long we become the flowers -Hozier

She is lost the angel for the third time this morning and is not even eleven yet. She only hear a small yelp, a slight murmur of words and she is gone. She looks around trying to locate her missing angel. There is an old lady looking at her curious and smiling. Now that is odd no old lady ever smiles at her, even if she is wearing regular clothes, leaving her suit behind.

“She went towards the bakery.” The old lady say pointing down the aisle, now she remembers Cass did say something about banana bread, pulling their car and after thanking the lady she heads down.

She finds her angel drooling over fresh banana bread, personally she is not fond of bread, candy on the other hand.

“Cass don’t do that again…” She approaches the angel. “At least tell me where you going.”

“Look banana bread two loafs for six dollars, isn’t a bargain?” The angel talks with the enthusiasm of a small children, and she just wants to hug her who cares that they are in public, and the angel blushes easily. “Fresh banana bread.” She insists.

“Why do we need two loafs of it, you are the only one that eats it.” The angel frowns.

“You like it sometimes.”

“We came for two things, cream and soap. And look at the car.”Looking at Cass she sees the disappointment on her face. “Put the bread on the car and lets go.” Big smiles now, she can help rolling her eyes when did she became such a sucker for the angel.

Needless to say that pay line is endless, Cass is entertaining herself playing peek a boo with a small kid in front of them, she can help to have a soft smile plaster on her face, for god’s sake she is a demon she should never under no circumstance be wearing a soft smile in public. The old lady is in the line next to them.  She is smiling again at her now she is beginning to worry.

“How long have you been together? Because you are together aren’t you.?” She ask away.

“A few months.”

“Few months, uh mm… honey moon still.” she said thoughtful. “I remember my Marty and I we used to have breakfast together on the park, and tea every afternoon. Is good to see young people love.” Cass joins her back. “This one she is a keeper.” The lady tells Cass.

“Oh I know, I had to fight heaven to get her, and I wont even tell you she had to fight the King of hell itself for me.” Cass is smiling brightly and the Wordsmith is reminded that Cass still doesn’t know the meaning of too much information.

“So did my Marty.” The lady smiles moving up to pay for her own purchases, the Wordsmith must have heard wrong or maybe the old lady heard the angel wrong.

**…**

They take seat or more likely they lay under the shade of one of the big trees near the lake, she had promised the angel a date but between their schedules and her allergies there was not much to do. The angel has begun to throw bread at the ducks while the Wordsmith reads her head on angel’s lap.

“We could have bought regular bread if you wanted to feed the ducks.” She says absently.

“But don’t you think the ducks are happy that it tastes like banana?” Cass say throwing more bread at the lake.

“Are you…”

“Am I what?” The angel looks down to see her big blue eyes framed by lose red hair being moved by the soft breeze.

“Are you happy… with me?” Her heart skips a beat the sight of angel.

“Immensely.”

“Even when I get on my moods and nag you around as if I know everything.”

“Yes even with moods and I love your nagging.” The angel leans to kiss her on the nose, and is now the Wordsmith turns to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you.


	7. It's better to burn than to fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings and the Wordsmith does tend to overreact.

It’s better to leave than to be replaced  
I’m losing to you, baby, I’m no match  
I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked  
It’s a fucking drag

I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you -P!ATD

 

The feel of her hairs ticking to her neck was what woke her up, with a groan she looks for her phone which sits on her bedside table as always, her eyes are still closed at this point she is usually crashing into an angel that likes to sleep cradling against her, this time however she notices the absence of say angel. Finally opening her eyes she takes notice of the time, she has good twenty minutes for a shower and maybe breakfast, she hits the snooze button and turns the other way, five more minutes in bed won’t kill anyone, and bad habits die hard.

She curses herself in front of the mirror, her hair is is having none of it today, insist on being curly when is no need for it, frowning she pulls is on a messy bun, and exits the bathroom, shoes and jacket on hand, now that she thinks about it she no longer lives alone, so just where can her little bird be. The house is too quiet and it worries her, there is always calm before the storm, carefully she stuck her head out to the hall, straining her ears for any motion, there is small noise coming from the kitchen that can definitely be small talk, the smell hits her on the nose then, sweet definitely sweet and cinnamon; like a child in Christmas morning she heads for the kitchen.

She assets the situation from a safe distance. Her angel is having coffee with another angel, her back is to her so she continues to talk without taking notice of her.

“The question is Cass are you really happy… Here?” She hears the other ask, her heart debates between making her herself known or just carry on listening to the conversation.

“Ohm… I… sometimes…” Dropping a shoe she makes her presence known. She hears the silence invades the room waiting for her to appear, with a forced smile she appears at the door, Cass is standing cup on her hand smiling at her,

“Well someone is running late…” The angel says trusting a cup into her hands, “made you coffee, Two in half sugars, three coffee, and cold cream. This is my brother Gilad, he is another Inquisitor.”

“Thanks… Hello there” She is looking at the other angel, dark hair intelligent eyes that seem to be measuring her with higher standard and something tells her she is just not making it, even though he smiles before making a small nod towards her direction only to focus again on his coffee, so they were talking about her, and of course he does not approve.

“Well off you pop, I don’t want the King blaming me for you being late.” She reaches in giving her small peck on her lips, their cups clank within each other. She closes her eyes wanting more, in any other occasion she would have grab the angel by her waist and deepen the kiss, sucking on her lips while caressing the small gap in between her wings, making her go all hot and bothered, she can always stretch her time for work, if only that counter could talk it can easily make anyone blush. However today she remembers the other angel sitting at her kitchen table, she opens her eyes Cass is looking at her, deep blues looking at her in confusion.

“Gotta go, bye.” taking a step back, and catching Gilad’s attention she does a small motion with her hand.  “Ohm… Nice seen you…ah, whatever.” snapping her fingers puffs out. Awkward much, of course the guy obviously cannot stand her, his perpetual frown speaks volumes.

“You are late.” The husky voice catches her attention.

“only for a few seconds…” She quickly replies, his majesty looks at her raising an eyebrow at her response, dropping a bunch of scrolls on her arms exiting out the room expecting her to follow.

“Still late…” Giving a sigh she follows, good many scrolls mean busy day and busy day means she won’t have to time to think.

 Still her brain keeps going back to the conversation, why did she hesitated on the answer,  _“Maybe because there is no answer to that_ ” the voice crept on her back. “ _She is not happy she wants to be free, she wants to be rid of you. Happy, oh she will be when you are no longer in the picture of course”_

“NO, IS NOT TRUE” She says slamming the breaks, throwing some poor distract demon riding on the passenger seat out of is balance.

“What in the Hell are you doing are you trying to kill me not that am already dead.” There is scotch sipping everywhere, and he is slowly sitting back putting his seat-belt this time.

“I am sorry sir, got distracted.”closing her eyes wishing she could just kill the guy honking behind her. “Am really sorry are you alright…”

“No am not. Maybe I should sent you home already, you have been distracted all day.” He states while fixing his tie.

“No am… am… am alright sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Better not…” The silence falls again, as soon as she starts the car again, she can hear him mumbling while reads and the music on the radio playing in the background. The drive still long to go and she is already dreading the silence. “trouble in paradise mouse?”

“No Sir, everything is alright.” she responds in monotone, making him laugh.

“Yeah, right… Cuz I just send you home and you declined. And that is just not how you work.” She gives a sigh looking at him through the mirror.

“Don’t worry Sir, everything is fine…”.

“Right am gonna say I believe you, just remember not crying in corners, I just installed the new carpet.” He say laughing still before exiting the car not even waiting for her to open the door.

“Ass” she thinks is not like she can say at loud, but she can still think it. Walking into the archives she almost bumps into Guthrie.

“Why is he so happy, I don’t like it… Am scared.” Guthrie says looking in the direction his majesty has disappeared.

“You should be…” She states darkly. “Hey need help with the archives tonight.”

“Why the angel working late.” He says absently looking at the scrolls Crowley had just given to him.

“Hum, nope… I just wanted to help you, you look like you need help, that is all.”

“Aja, I won’t get in the middle of this.” He says turning towards the archives.

“What do you mean this, there is no middle of anything.”

“Whatever you said, go home and apologize.” He point towards the door dismissing her “Go home Wordsmith.”

“I did not say anything that is the problem.” she murmurs, a drink drink sound really good right now,

  
  


She looks at her phone, almost midnight, she gets a message from Cass asking when is she coming home, she has not been avoiding her more like avoiding her, simple answers not much context to them. She should be ashamed making the angel worry. She is standing in front of her building and yet she cannot enter the angel still awake waiting. Giving a loud sigh she takes seat at the bus stop, sipping on her ale, she will regretted on the morning, “the hell with everything” She says loudly throwing the bottle at the floor.

The inquisitor is on bed sleeping when she finally enters the room, such a sight she sleep peacefully hugging the demons pillow. Cass phone is on her side, she takes it a sending a text to a familiar number. Just one kiss, she thinks looking at her just one kiss to make sure the angel is fine, just one more kiss and then she will go and sleep on the couch or on the other room or even outside. If she is gonna leave why not cut cold turkey like it should be done. Finally taking a step forward, she leans to give the sleepy angel a kiss, only to have say angel to turn and grab her sleepy eyes trying to focus, smiling. That is not fair, that is just not fair. She kisses the angel thinking id the last thing she will do, cradling her sleepy face in her hands, trying to memorize every single feature. Turning the angel to herself, Cass tries to say something but the Wordsmith is not having any of it, she starts her chore of getting rid of all those offensive buttons on Cass night shirt.  Next thing she is attacking her neck, making the angel moan softly.

“Cass, I love you so much, so much Cass, please don’t leave.” She whispers while laying on her back the angel has long ago gone to sleep her head resting on her chest, Cass would never hear the words. She wakes up and leaves before Cass wakes up. Hearing the flip of wings makes it turn only to find the perpetual confused look on Castiel face.

“I thought I was meeting Cassandra, what are you doing here.”  
“I send the message and I know you don’t like me or anything but I really need your help…” The confusion hasn’t left his eyes, but at least he is still listening.

“Alright, what can I help with.”

“She is leaving maybe not today or tomorrow, but she is leaving.” She is looking at her feet. “can’t do anything”

“You can’t or you won't” His voice comes out even graver than usually.

“I won't…” It comes out almost as a whisper. He gives her a long look trying to catch her in a lie. The silence only broken by the early cars moving on the busty street in front of them.

“Alright I need more context.” He finally says, almost making her jump. “How do you know this? I mean what prove you have?”

“I heard her talking to one of her brothers, and let’s face it I cannot offer what you guys have. You know… She is got her grace back, there is no danger, she is gone…”She chews on her bottom lip. Not sure if she should add more to convince Castiel.

“What about the agreement.” He asks forward. “Would you let her out of her deal.”

“What agreement?.. I will never bound her…” She is not even sure why she asked for Castiel help in the first place, she is obviously not getting any. “There is no deal… Cass is free.”

“So you are telling me that she is free to leave and she hasn’t.” By his tone she starts to feel really stupid. “Wouldn’t you think that if she wanted to leave you she would have done it long ago.” Suddenly she feels slapped. “I am not accustomed to long relationships but I believe that’s how it works.”

“But… He said, he asked… And then she didn’t.” she could hug him right now, but maybe he would get startle and smite her and she is certainly not taking that risk now.

“Maybe you should ask her first before making assumptions, don’t you think” Giving her a small smile that maybe if she thinks hard she just imagined he disappears.

“Feeling better or am I gonna have to deal with zombie you again.” His majesty asks as soon as the meeting ends. “Remember new carpeting…” She smiles at him which only makes the smirk grow larger. “Alright y then, we have much to do.” He hovers over her squinting his eyes as if trying to place something odd on her.

“Yes…”

“Nothing…” He answer shaking his head. “I thought I smelled something.”

Her day goes fast, Cass sends her two messages in the whole day the first one shortly after she appears on the throne room asking if everything was okay, and why didn’t she said good bye.  The second one is almost in the middle of the afternoon letting her know she’s been having a long day and most likely will be late. She has been helping Guthrie for the afternoon since his majesty decided to take a long nap and by a long nap he meant disappearing Hell knows where and not wanting to be disturbed. Guthrie has been coming in and out eyeing her with interest.

“Did you apologize?” He almost make her jump at the sound of his voice. “To your angel, did you apologized, you better have…” She raises an eyebrow as answer. “I love those cinnamon buns, and if I have to kill you in order to get more I will do so.”

“Is good to know you are loyal.” He laughs and that is rich,

“Oh I am loyal, to his majesty, myself and those buns.” he continues to laugh. “So did you apologize?”

“I did not do anything wrong, well not until this morning.” he raises an eyebrow allowing her to continue. “I believe I misheard a conversation, at least I want to believe I did.”

“Still, start with apologizing, believe me it opens doors.”

She goes home expecting to find an empty apartment, instead she find an angel sitting on the middle of her apartment. Now she is beginning to understand Guthrie’s words. Armed with flowers she walks towards the Inquisitor.

“Hi” After putting her best don’t kill me smile. “How was work?”

“You met with Castiel in the morning.” The bastard blabbed. “Why?” At this point the angel usually has already closed the distance between them but this time.

“If I tell you I wanted to know your favorite flowers, would you believe me.” She jokes almost making the Angel smile.

“No..”The angel chews on her lip for a while before proceeding. “Why would you think I would leave you.” There is no anger on her tone, is more sadness and the demon wishes she could smite herself for being so stupid.

“Let’s face it Cass. There is nothing I can offer you.”

“Security…” the angel says lower.

“Security???” She makes a farting sound with her mouth, only to find the inquisitor is serious. “Cass in a bad day you are as powerful as his majesty, so…”

“Emotional security.”

“Emotional… emotional… security… I did not know.”

“Well now you do, why would you think I would leave you?” She still asks still far away from her.

“you are an angel, Cass…you are perfect, everything you do is perfect… Well maybe not cooking” She tries a smile. “But besides that… And one day you are gonna wake up and realize you have been sleeping with a demon, and you are gonna realize just how wrong that sounds, and all I ask is that day don’t wake me up just smite right there, because I won’t be able to live without you.”

“And what makes you think I could”

“I don’t know…” is a pain whisper.

“what did you said” Cass is crossing the room but her arms are still crossed around her body.

“I don’t know Cass… I just don’t know and it sounds stupid but is the truth.”

“Can I smack you so hard that I blow all that stupidity away from that head of yours” The inquisitor arms are suddenly around her, her lips are caressing the Wordsmith forehead. “Can I kiss you so I can wipe away any doubts.”

She pulls the Inquisitor against her body, why so many buttons she wants to ask but there is no time and she has already used all her stupid questions in one go. Softly she kisses her below her ear making the angel expose her neck entirely, the last bite still there hidden behind soft red hair. She takes a note of refreshing it before the night is over and probably add some more; agreement or not, the angel is hers, if she wants to leave fine but no one is taking her away. Cass hands are under her shirt caressing her breast and at this point she can only think on one thing bed, but the bed is to far and she doesn’t want to lose time so sofa it is then. With a groan of disapproving coming from Cass when she makes her sit on the sofa, a smirk just before she captures her lips making her wait. “let me make it up to you” she whispers against the angel lips when the angel tries to pull her a top of her. Extra clothes are removed quickly and needless to say with lots of impatience, she is kissing one her angel’s legs working herself up, the first she hears is a small giggle when she is making a mark on the inside of her right thigh, only to be followed by a gasp and the forceful grabbing of her hair when she finally reaches her destination.

 

“I am happy, here. Every day, not all day every day, but I am happy and am not going anywhere.” They are laying on bed, she had finally managed to steady her breathing and is mostly sure that they will need fresh covers tomorrow night, dawn is beginning to break. On one of her breaks she had texted Guthrie promising him cinnamon buns for covering for her, she hasn’t tell Cass yet,  the angel sleeps now red hair spilling on her shoulders while the demon’s arm is falling asleep under the her weight, maybe she will even have to make some for his majesty too, he did seem to enjoy them. Even when he did not say a word about it, she had catch him having not one but two of them. Breathing in the aroma of Cass hair, she closes her eyes exhausted, maybe one day she will wake up to a blade piercing her heart but tomorrow she is waking up to sleepy blue eyes, that go even darker when saying I love you, coffee in bed if she plays her cards right, laundry because their entire bed stinks of sex, not that she minds but the wet patches are not necessarily comfortable, and grocery shopping so the angel can make those buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you...


End file.
